Cecil Kellogg
Cecil Kellogg is the Knight Captain of the 5th Company (a.k.a. the Fifth Cohort). Appearance Cecil has the appearance of a young man with long, white hair and blue eyes. While on-duty, he commonly wears ceremonial attire. The most common set of clothing he wears is a purple long-sleeved top "zipped" by several ropes that tie the front together, a black short-sleeved coat with cuffs and purple trimmings, black pants with cuffs and black combat boots. His standard combat attire consists of a dark blue coat hugged by a white fur sash going diagonal, a skirt-like piece secured by a black, light-armor loincloth and a regular cloth sash, black pants and boots that nearly reach up to the knees. Personality Cecil behaves in a calm, passive and somewhat detached manner. Although sociable and relatively friendly, his distant behavior can be rather off-putting to some. He commonly remains quiet until he feels he has to speak, otherwise listening to a conversation he is involved in. He constantly exhibits what seems to be a disinterested and apathetic demeanor in the face of long exchanges of words, which can often deter people from talking to him. In some cases, this aloof approach can even make some become wary of him and his intentions. But despite his composed mannerisms, he can become sharp-tongued and loud in the times that he is agitated. This creates the impression of him stricken by bipolar disorder, as the transitions between the two emotional extremes can be swift and abrupt. He is quick to calm down in the face of a non-hostile or submissive individual, but can quickly jump to violence in the face of a more aggressive and provocative one. Strangely, this does not apply in combat, where he will maintain composure even if he is wounded or mercilessly taunted. However, he is as ruthless and merciless as he is collected; his Lieutenant Irene Quigley describes him as constantly having "a look of impenetrable steel" when engaging his foes. The reason for his behavior is due to him being plagued by post-traumatic stress disorder courtesy of the Aethian Civil War. One of his prominent "berserk buttons" is the very mention of the war; so much is his hatred for the conflict that he actually refers to the event as "it", a living abomination. His fearlessness in the face of death is due to self-destructive/suicidal tendencies that subconsciously manifest themselves. He holds disgust for those who boast their spiritual power, as he believes the ability to kill is not something to boast over. His ruthlessness stems from the belief that war is a horrible and nightmarish thing, and he does whatever he can to fully express this to both enemy and ally alike. This belief can make him behave in nightmarish fashion towards his opponent, the extent of his mercilessness fully capable of striking fear into his foes. He himself is aware of this, and one of his greatest fears is truly succumbing to his own madness. This fear of surrendering to his shell-shock is the reason of the selection of Irene as his Lieutenant - to act as a sort of leash when he goes too far. Despite these nihilistic outlooks, he holds firm belief in the existence of humanity. He respects and admires those who show tenacity and resolve even in the face of insurmountable odds - even if those people happen to be his foes. As much as he is aware of how nasty and hostile the world can be, he accepts it as a world worth sacrificing his life for. He holds a deep sense of loyalty for and attachment to his comrades, to the point where he believes in "doing the right thing" for them over doing his duty when it comes between the two choices. History Synopsis *The Cauldron of Black: Unite the Chosen Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Battles & Events Events Battles Category:Character